The Murder Family
by Gaybow
Summary: Por que mesmo uma família de canibais enfrenta desafios no dia-a-dia do lar. [Coleção de Drabbles e Double Drabbles de Hannibal.]
1. Chapter 1 - Dia dos Pais

Olá, gente! Eu não pretendia seguir certinho isso de exatamente 100 ou 200 palavras, mas foi divertido fazer isso! XD

* * *

Hannibal, Wil e Abigail enfim estavam morando juntos. Como uma família feliz, a despeito de serem uma família levemente disfuncional do ponto de vista da maioria das pessoas.

De fato a garota já tinha idade o bastante para não se importar com o dia dos pais, mas como forma de reafirmar aquele agrupado de pessoas estranhas como sendo uma família ela decidiu dar pelo menos um cartão para cada um.

Will ao ler o seu sorriu carinhosamente e pensou em abraçar Abigail quando a visse. Ela de fato era como uma filha para ele e se sentia aliviado de suprir a figura paterna na vida dela.

Esgueirou-se para poder ler o cartão de Hannibal, mas o mesmo se adiantou e o leu em voz alta.

– "Você me deu drogas, matou minha melhor amiga, cortou minha orelha, me sequestrou e agora vivo uma vida de fugitiva com você. Feliz dia dos pais, pois ainda sim você é o melhor pai do mundo." Que garotinha mais atrevida. Devíamos começar a aplicar castigos nela?

Will ficou abismado.

– Você não se sente nem um pouquinho culpado ao ler isso?

Hannibal respondeu com um sorriso que dizia que ele não era alguém que sentia remorso.

* * *

Então... sempre quis escrever drabbles e ultimamente tenho estado sempre com vontade de escrever sobre Hannibal. Aproveitei que sobraram várias cenas familiares de uma outra fanfic de Hannibal que escrevi e vou começar essa coleção. Então sempre que tiver vontade posto algo. :3  
É divertido fazer algo curtinho e é bom que posso estar fazendo mesmo se ocupada para não perder o hábito de escrever de novo. . Bom para treinar!

Vou acabar escrevendo mais nas notas do que na fic em si. -q Então muito obrigada por quem leu. Comentários e ideias são sempre bem vindos. Até mais!


	2. Chapter 2 - Compras

Que sufoco para deixar com 100 palavras! hahah Agora entendi a graça disso.

* * *

Novamente Hannibal chegou em casa no meio da noite com carne de procedência misteriosa a tiracolo. Isso vinha acontecendo com uma frequência perigosa no ponto de vista de Will que se via no dever de colocar algum juízo na cabeça do canibal.

– Sabe, Hannibal, quando um homem constrói uma família ele passa a fazer com menos frequência certas coisas.

– Talvez por isso as taxas de divórcio sejam tão altas.

– Imagino como seria um divórcio no nosso caso. Mais sangrento que o normal, imagino.

– Espero que nunca descubramos.

– Também espero.

Will suspirou pesadamente em desistência e ajudou Hannibal com as "compras".

* * *

Ai gente, tenho tanto amor por essa família. . Dói pensar que chegamos tão perto, mas ainda estamos tão longe... *devaneios*  
Terceiro capítulo de fic que posto no dia, tô que tô hoje. rs XD

Como sempre comentários e ideias são bem vindos. :3


	3. Chapter 3 - Novos Nomes

Logo após a fuga os três tiveram que assumir novas identidades. O especialista em fugas do grupo, Hannibal, ficou encarregado de conseguir os novos documentos.

Will pegou o seu de cima da mesa.

– Meu nome não combina nem um pouco comigo. Imagino que terei que me adaptar querendo ou não. E o seu, Abby?

– Angelie. Bonito e parecido com o meu anterior, gostei. O que será que significa?

Procuraram juntos o significado na internet e tiveram uma crise de risos.

Angelie significava Mensageira de Deus.

– A megalomania deste homem está atingindo graus assustadores.

– Imagino o que o seu significa...

– ...

* * *

Você não vai querer saber, Will. Aposto que é algo entre Cachorrinho de Deus ou Amante gostosão de Deus. Fica a dica: esqueça esse assunto. XD

Beijos


	4. Chapter 4 - Slice of Life

Toda hora escrevo algo e depois apago. E fica nesse lupe infinito. XD

* * *

Will chegou em casa cansado e encontrou Hannibal e Abigail assistindo um filme na sala.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona perto deles e passou a assistir o filme também.

Abigail dava gritinhos cada vez que o assassino sanguinário agia e se agarrava ao braço de Hannibal, que por sua vez, tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

– Uau esse filme foi intenso! – Abby riu nervosa – Não tenho mais idade para ficar nesse estado assistindo filme de terror.

– Os filmes de hoje em dia estão de certo atingindo um nível de violência assustador.

Will ficou embasbacado com a conversa e riu cinicamente.

– Eu já assassinei duas pessoas. A pessoa ao seu lado é um serial killer sádico procurado internacionalmente. E eu não vou nem comentar sobre sua vida como um todo, mas tenho certeza que ela é mais assustadora do que qualquer filme de terror apelativo que passe na TV.

Suspirou com a cara de paisagem dos ouvintes e resolveu ir tomar seu banho.

Hannibal e Abigail suspiraram.

– Ele simplesmente não consegue entrar no teatrinho de família feliz, não é?

– Will tem que aprender que não dá para vivermos falando sobre morbidez o tempo todo. A felicidade é tão cega quando a justiça.

* * *

Sempre tive para mim que Abby é muito mais adaptável a essa vida bizarra que o Will. Tadinho, deve ser estranho ver sua filha ficar cada vez mais parecida com o Hannibal. xD Vai ter que controlar dois monstros, moço.

O que mais gostei no cap? O nome dele. ahuhauhauh Fic slice-of-life de serial killer é = terror.

Beijos


	5. Chapter 5 - Will Passivo

I regret nothing.

* * *

Abigail estava deitada no sofá introspectivamente pensando na vida quando Will e Hannibal chegaram.

Will se preocupou e conseguiu um espaço para se sentar perto dela.

– Por que está com essa cara, Abby?

– Nada demais, só estava pensando que é estranho e quase engraçado que todas as figuras paternas que tive na minha vida eram canibais.

Will protestou, ele não comia porque _gostava_. Hannibal os empanturrava e tudo o que podiam fazer era não pensar no que estavam comendo.

– Bom, você é um canibal passivo então. – escutaram a risada maliciosa de Hannibal vinda da cozinha – Okay, péssima escolha de palavras.

* * *

Me lembrei de um cara que conheci que tinha um namorado fumante, ai já viu né, foi mais forte que eu e não me orgulho da piadinha infame. ahuahuahuah e.e'''


End file.
